


After The Show...

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>Really not that 'relationship' based but... well... I don't know what else to call it. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Show...

It's been almost a year since Katie did Strictly, she's still in touch with the majority of the cast from her year and she can't help but love that she is able to talk, well, DM, with Darcey. They often seem to be too busy to meet and yet, when they can, they always seem to meet at some big gathering for people who work for the BBC. Katie would be annoyed, she really would, but then, she still just talks with Darcey anyway. Things never really go too far or get too loud. She is on her way to another one when she realizes she needs to change her dress, it's already ripped and she is down to the last one that isn't at least five years old. She doesn't mind, but she will try to fix the other one when she can. Her hair, thankfully, is still loose and able to fall to her shoulders in soft waves, making her feel less like she is going to a work party, more that this is an event. She changes, smoothing down the emerald green dress, and steps, carefully, into her heels. John is staying with the girls tonight as the 'party' is really just a dinner and she will be meeting Anton there, John has never really minded that she and Anton are still close. She hasn't done or said anything to worry him and she never would. She cares too much for him, loves him too much to even consider anything but a friendship with Anton. She knows, really, that it is only that she is a female who has danced on Strictly that makes people think she may leave John for Anton, but she can't. She doesn't love Anton in the way she loves John, and she knows, should she have been lucky enough to be given a woman to dance with, this would never have happened. John had been amused when she said it, but he had agreed. The fact she will, more than likely, only sit with Darcey and possibly a few of the pro females is partly why John doesn't mind her going alone. Anton has always promised he won't risk starting rumors and the man is clearly devoted to his girlfriend in the same way that Katie is devoted to him. She is smiling when she gets to the car that the BBC has sent for her. She is looking forward to this. 

She is still smiling when she enters the 'party'. She is, for the moment, alone and smiles as she adjusts her hair, tucking it behind her ears, then continues, her eyes instantly locking onto Darcey. She knows she should be worried that they are wearing the same dress but, if she's honest, she doesn't much care. She isn't the type of woman to get angry, instead she is amused and she begins to pick her way through the crowded room, pausing to say hello to several of the other cast members and pros on the way, toward Darcey. Darcey spots her just as she arrives and, after looking her over, begins to laugh in the same softly pleasant way she always has, amusing Katie greatly with her smile and laugh. Thankfully Darcey seems to have the same reaction to 'the dress situation' that she has had. Laughter and amusement. 

"You look wonderful."

Darcey's voice is gentle and warm and Katie knows she hasn't stopped smiling. 

"So do you."

"So you don't...mind?"

"No... I mean... okay, we both wear the same leather jacket... we both own this dress... we've done this before, several times, just never in the same room. It's not a massive issue... at least, not for me."

"No, not for me either. Although people will probably talk..."

"Oh, well... People do that anyway."

Katie smiles and shrugs. 

"I could do far worse..."


End file.
